Pokémon en central park
by 123PomRodriguezAccion
Summary: Kowalski crea una maquina con la cual trae a la realidad a los 151 primer monstruos de bolsillo.


Atención: Los pingüinos de madagascar y Pokémon no me pertenecen.

Observaciób: Desde hacer como un año que queria hacer este Crossover entre esta 2 franquicias; pero por estar ocupado en mis demás historias pues se pospuso este proyecto, pero queria fuertemente hacerlo antes de retirarme y asi fue.

* * *

En la guarida de los pinguinos. Rico se encuentra jugando su juego favorito: Pokémon, en la televisión y esto causa la molestia de Cabo que ya no puede ver su caricatura favorita de los Lunacornios.

—Por favor Rico, están pasando el maratón de los Lunacornios en la televisión —se queja Cabo.

—¡No! —responde tajante Rico sin dejar de jugar.

De repente aparece un Pikachu que salió del laboratorio del pingüino científico, Rico al ver a tal criatura se lanza sobre ella para abrazarla y alegrarse bastante.

—Sabía que te gustaría —comenta Kowalski orgulloso por su creación.

—¡Kowalsk! ¿Ahora que monstruosidad creaste? —cuestiona el pingüno líder.

—Es un Pikachu, la mascota de Pokémon, se me ocurrió la brillante idea de crear criaturas biológicas con forma de Pokémon —es lo que dice el pingüino científico.

—Si que son muy bonitos—se expresa Cabo mientras observa al tipo eléctrico.

—¿Son peligrosos? —pregunta Skipper muy preocupado por el asunto.

—Pues… —Kowalski lo piensa.

De repente aparece un Spearow que ataca con Picotazo a los 4 pingüinos para después salir volando del lugar al igual que la mayoría de los Pokémon creados.

—Kowalski cuanto todo esto termine, te irá muy mal —responde Skipper muy adolorido.

—Lo sé —comenta Kowalski igualmente.

Más tarde el pingüino científico hace entrega de los Pokémon iniciales. Skipper se queda con el tipo fuego, Kowalski con el tipo agua y finalmente Cabo con el tipo planta-veneno.

—Si me todo el tipo Planta, espero que nos llevemos bien —comenta Cabo abrazando a su Pokémon.

—Fuego, interesante propuesta —se expresa Skipper muy emocionado.

—Si —Rico ya tenía a Pikachu.

—Muy bien me toco el tipo agua, ahora si ya todos tenemos nuestros Pokémon iniciales y solo me queda decir —Kowalski se coloca una gorra muy peculiar —¡Hay que atraparlos a todos!

Entonces los 4 Pingüinos se van al central park. En donde atrapan sin problema a Caterpie, Weedle y sus respectivas evoluciones.

—¡Si atrape un Kakuna! —Cabo grita de la emoción chocando su aleta con la pata de Bulbasaur.

—Pero atrapar Metapod no tiene chiste, son muy fáciles —Skpper se fastidia por la facilidad del asunto y Charmander solo se queda allí parado con su adorable mirada.

—Gusanos —dice el pingüino demente.

—Es lógico apenas está comenzando la aventura, debemos ser pacientes —se expresa Kowalski

De improvisto sale de la hierba alta un Ratata Pidgey, Ekans y 2 Nidoran.

—Ahora si esto ya se puso bueno —se expresa Skipper.

Luego de una gran batalla, Rico atrapa a Pidgey y Ratata, así como Cabo lo hace con Ekans y los 2 Nidoran; el tipo planta-veneno evoluciona.

—¿Seguro que no quieres un Pokémon? —pregunta Kowalski.

—No, todos estos Pokémon son muy débiles, los vencimos muy fácilmente —es lo que dice Skipper.

—Si, creo que ya escogí mi tipo ¡El tipo veneno! —grita el más joven de los pingüinos al notar que tiene 4 Pokémon de tipo veneno.

—Tipo eléctrico —dice Rico.

—Es curioso, te queda mejor el tipo hada —comenta el pingüino líder.

—Vamos al estanque allí debe de haber Pokémon de agua —aconseja el pingüino científico alegrando a su Squirtle porque a in de cuenta iría a nadar.

Entonces los 4 pingüinos se van al gran lago donde atrapan débiles pokémon de tipo agua como: Psyduck, Poliwag, Tentacool, Snowpoke, Kraggy , Seel y Goldeen; la mayoría capturados por Kowalski lo que ocasiona que su inicial de agua evolucione.

—Psyduck —comenta Rico.

—Tentacool, si otro tipo veneno al equipo —dice Cabo contemplando su nuevo equipo de tipo veneno.

—Estos débiles siguen sin convencerme —el pingüino líder sigue con su negativa hacia los Pokémon no prometedores.

—Skipper, te aconsejo que vayas atrapando a los Pokémon para que vayas adquiriendo experiencias y tu Pokémon evolucione para tener más poder —aconseja el pingüino científico.

—Está bien —Skpper arroja una pokéball capturando al instante un Magikarp— ¿Para cuándo evoluciona la lagartija de fuego?

—Así no funciona la cosa — se queja Kowalski.

Enseguida sale a la superficie un Lapras; Kowalski lucha con todo sus pokémon de agua para poder capturar al tipo agua-hielo y lo consigue. Mientras tanto Cabo captura un Zubat y Rico a un Mr mime. De repente la hierba alta sale un Scyther atacando con Tijera X.

—¡Por fin un Pokémon fuerte! —grita el pingüino lider de la emoción.

Entonces Skipper ordena a Charmander que ataque con Lanzallamas lo que ocasiona daño a su adversario, este arroja la pokéball y no el tipo bicho-volador no se deja capturar a la primera pero después de un rato de pelea lo logra capturar y después de eso finalmente el inicial de fuego evoluciona.

—Haya que no fue fácil capturar a este, espero que sea bueno —comenta Skipper.

Acto seguido el cielo comienza a ennegrecerse y de entre las nubles aparece Zapdos una de las 3 ave legendarias; Skipper, Kowalski, Rico y Cabo junto con todos sus Pokémon intentan capturarlo pero por la abismal diferencia de nivel, el legendario de tipo eléctrico-volador debilita a todos sus pokémon y después se va.

—No lo puedo creer fuimos derrotados —comenta Cabo cayendo al suelo.

—¡Nooo! —Rico se niega a rendirse.

—Eso demuestra que debemos volvemos aún más fuertes —se expresa Skipper.

—Si, pero primero debemos ir a mi laboratorio a recuperar todos nuestros pokémon, además que hay algunos Pokémon que no se escaparon y creo que es momento de usarlos —avisa el pingüino científico.

En el laboratorio de Kowalski. Luego de recuperar a todos sus Pokémon, Skipper ahora se queda con Aerodacly, Kowalski con Kabuto y Rico con Omanyte; además los 3 adquirieron un Eeeve.

—Eevee y fósiles —comenta Rico.

—Así es Rico, ahora podremos hacerle frente a las aves legendarias —se expresa el pingüino científico.

Los 4 pingüinos ahora buscan a los Pokémon en el zoologico de central park. Pasando por la bodega se encuentra con Articuno, rápidamente Skipper, Kowalski y Rico liberan a sus Pokémon fósiles pero el legendario de tipo hielo-volador inteligentemente congela a los tipo roca antes de ser derrotado, ahora sin ningún problema logra derrotar a todos los pokémon con lagunas dificultades y después se va.

—¡Por que! —se queja Rico.

—Pero si apenas estamos como a mitad de la aventura ¿Por qué nos salen tantos legendarios? —tanto Cabo con su Ivysaur denotan frustración.

—Pues al parecer junto somos muy lentos y nos estamos tardando mucho, debemos separarnos para así esquivar a las aves legendarias en lugar de enfrentarnos a ellas hasta que logremos un nivel adecuado, ¡separémonos! —ordena el pingüino líder.

Más tarde Skipper localiza a un Goudode, un Machop y un Dratini, ordena a su Charmeleon que ejecutara un Lanzallamas pero no hace caso.

—¡Vamos lagartija hazme caso! —lo ignora por completo—como quieras ¡vamos Aerodactyle! Terremoto —ordena Skipper.

Entonces el pingüino líder se consigue a los pokémon tipo roca-tierra, lucha y dragón.

Mientras tanto con Cabo. Él no pierde el tiempo ya que capturá a un Bellprout, Grimer, Oddish, Venonat, Koffing y hace evolucionar a su Zubat, Ivisaur y Kakuna.

Kowalski por su parte captura a Horsea, Staryu y hace evolucionar a su pokémon fósil.

Al otro lado del zoológico, Rico tiene dificultades ya que Snorlax le estorba el paso y para vencerlo con facilidad tiene que conseguirse un Mankey ejecutar el movimiento de Patada baja para dejarlo en pocos Ps y así poder capturarlo para poder avanzar; también de paso captura a Meowth.

En el habitad de los lemres. Llegan allí Kowalski y Rico solo para encontrar a Maurice cepillándole el pelo a Vulpix y a Growline con cara de "que carajos hago aquí" mientras es molestado por Julien; Mort juega con Ponyta.

—¿Qué son estas cosas? —pregunta Maurice por lo extraño de las criaturas; termina de cepilla a Vulpix.

—No lo sé pero son muy divertidas —responde Julien molestando a Growline con una pequeña vara la cual termina siendo destruida por el tipo fuego.

—¡Arre caballito sí! —grita Mort de la emoción mientras monta a Ponyta.

Rico sin importale que, ordena a su Pokémon fósil atacar con Pistola agua; luego el pingüino científico captura a Ponyta mientras que el pingüino demente a Growline y Vulpix.

—Pero si apenas me estaba divirtiendo, ¡no es justo! exijo un reembolso —se queja el rey Julien.

—¡Nooo! —Mort llora por haberle quitado su diversión.

—Queremos los nuestros —exige Maurice para que se callara el rey de los lémures.

—Está bien, está bien —accede Kowalski.

Luego de un rato Julien recibe a cyndaquil, Maurice a Totodile y MorT a Chicorika.

—Si ahora tengo uno de esas cosas que no sé qué sean —comenta julien mientra molesta al tipo fuego.

—Ahora puedo seguir haciendo el caballito si —dice Mort arriba del tipo planta.

—Solo espero que no muerda —se expresa Maurice algo desconfiado del tipo agua.

De vuelta con Skipper, su Pokémon inicial de fuego sigue sin obedecerlo, en eso Zapdos nuevamente se hace presente, el pingüino líder ya cansado del legendario decide captarlo por lo que libera a todos sus Pokémon: Magikarp, Machop, Eevee, Goudude, Aerodacty, Scyther y Dratini.

—Ahora si voy a atrparte ¡todo el mundo ataquen con lo mejor que puedan! —ordena el pingüino líder a todos sus Pokémon; Charmeleon sigue sin obedecerlo.

Entre todos logran causarle un buen daño a Zapdos, pero este logra sanarse con Respiro, causando mucha frustración en Skipper; el legendario de tipo eléctrico ejecuta al instante un poderosos Rayo pero es neutralizado por Geodude que se coloca ante todos como un escudo para salvarse de ese fulminante ataque ya que él es inmune a al electricidad.

—Eso estuvo cercas —comenta Skipper.

Enseguida Zapdos empezar a intoxicar a todos sus Pokémon, por lo que ahora literalmente solo es cuestión de tiempo para terminar con la legendaria batalla; pero los pokémon al igual que su entrenador jamás se rindieron lo que causo la evolución de Magikarp, Machop, Geudode y Dratini. Entre todo ahora si lograron hacerle frente a su legendario adversario por lo que este antes de ser capturado decide retirarse.

—Eso es ¡corre! —Skipper se siente orgulloso de mejorar; de repente ve una bola oscura pasar— ¿Qué será eso?

El pingüino líder sigue a Gastly hasta n habitad abandona que es donde lo consigue atrapar; su pokémon inicial sigue sin hacerle caso.

—Vamos lagartija tonta, me gustabas más como Charmander ¡cuando me hacías caso! —le grita el pingüino líder a su pokémon de fuego pero este sigue sin hacerle caso alguno.

Skipper se mueve hacia la dirección por donde escapo Zapdos; ahora frente a frente contra un Abra el pingüino está dispuesto a capturarlo pero resulta que el Pokémon evoluciona al instante: ahora es un Kadabra. El tipo fantasma-veneno ataca con Bola sombra mientras que Kadabra con Psycho: ambos resultan muy dañados; Skipper aprovecha para capturar al tipo Psíquico.

Cabo ahora tiene todos sus Pokémon están evolucionados pero para su desgracias localiza accidentalmente a Articuno.

—¡Vamos Ivisaur, Gloom, Golbat, Venomoth, Nidorino, Nidorina, Arbok, Tentacruel, Muk, Weezing y Weepinbell! Tenemos que ganarle a Articuno, ¡no nos podemos dejar vencer! —alienta Cabo con muchas ganas de capturar al legendario.

Enseguida Articuno empieza a congelar todo el lugar con su Rayo hielo, el inicial de tipo planta por fin alcanza su etapa final; ataca a su adversario con Latico sepa y después de sujetarlo bien utiliza sus Drenadoras, el legendario de tipo hielo-volador no se deja derrotar y ejecuta un poderoso Vendaval causándole daño a todos los Pokémon de cabo. Articuno luego de recibir muchos ataques de tipo veneno era casi imposible el no intoxicarse por lo que ahora perder Ps a cada momento y por fin decide retirarse antes de ser capturado.

En el habitad de Marlene. La nutria estaba jugando con Shellder antes de ser molestada por Kowalski el cual utiliza a su Wartortle para atacar a ese Pokémon de tipo agua con Hydro pulso pero Shellder evoluciona al instante en Clyster.

—Vaya esa no la vi venir —comenta el pingüino científico.

—Kowalski ¿Qué son estas cosas? ¿Por qué cambio de forma cuando le di esta piedra? —pregunta Marlene esperando respuestas.

—Esto sí que puede ser un problema —se expresa Kowalski.

De repente Clyster usa Rompecoraza y posteriomente ataca a Wartortle con Pedrada causándole gran daño; este sin rendirse también consigue la evolución.

—Bien hecho Blastoise ahora termínalo con Aura esfera —ordena Kowalski para dejar mal herido a Clyster y así poder capturarlo.

—Oye Kowlaksi aún me debes una explicación —es lo que dice la nutria.

—Lo siento Marlene pero el deber me llama —Kowalski huye.

En el reptilario. Rico sigue la pista de un escurridizo Magnemite que no se deja tan siquiera ver; el lugar habitado solo por reptiles no es muy agradable ya que es ambiente es tétrico y la poca iluminación tampoco ayuda: entonces aparece el tipo eléctrico-acero atacando por la espalda con Bomba sónica. Rico enseguida libera a todos sus Pokémon: Pikachu, Rattata, Pidgey, Mankey, Snolax y Moewth.

Entonces el Pingüino demente ordena a sus Pokémon atacar con lo mejor que tengan pero como Magnemite es tipo eléctrico-acero no recibió mucho daño de la mayoría de los movimientos de tipo normal y un de tipo eléctrico; este agrede a todos con Eco metálico y ya cuando iba a atacar con impactrueno es severamente golpeado por el Patada baja de Mankey el cual por fin logra evolucionar y Rico captura a Magnemite.

Skipper sigue en busca de Zadpos pero luego de hacer evolucionar a su tipo fantasma-veneno a haunter logra ubicar a un ave legendaria: Moltres.

—Bien Charmeleon, sé que no quieres obedecerme porque me consideras débil pero ahora mismo te demuestro lo contrario —Skipper está dispuesto a capturar al legendario de tipo fuego-volador.

Moltres ejecuta los movimientos de Tajo aéreo, Llamarada y Poder oculto de tipo eletrico a diestra y siniestra con todos los Pokémon de Skipper qu caen debilitados en un 2 por 3 a excepción de los 2 Pokémon de tipo roca que resistiendo los feroces ataques del ave legendaria: reslultan ser la clave para derrotarlo al ser débil x4 al tipo roca. Luego de muchas Avalanchas por parte del Pokémon fosil y de Graveler Moltres queda muy dañado y Skpper aprovecha para capturarlo; lo consigue.

—¡Si capture a un legendario! —grita el pingüino líder de la felicidad.

El inicial de tipo fuego al notar que su entrenador pudo derrotar un ave legendaria, decide finalmente obedecer las órdenes de Skipper: evoluciona a su etapa final.

En el habitad del koala. Kowalski descubre la ubicación de Paras y lo captura luego de causarle gran daño con el Rayo hielo de su Lapras: esto causa la curiosidad de Leonard.

—¡Hey pingüino! ¿Qué haces en mi habitad? —pregunta el desconfiado Koala.

—Perdona Leonard pero tenía que hacerlo para poder capturar a Paras —responde el pingüino científico.

—No me importa las locuras que hagan pero ¡no me dejan dormir! Quiero dormir, pero sus locuras no dejan dormir a uno —se queja el Koala.

—Lo siento Leonard ahorita lo arreglo —es lo que dice Kowalski.

En eso el pingüino científico ordena al tipo Bicho-planta que ejecute el movimiento de Espero sobre Leonard para que pudiera dormir perfectamente: no vuelve a despertar hasta la noche siguiente.

En el habitad del Rinoceronte. Este se encuentra hablando con Rhyhorn sobre lo parecido que son mientras come; en eso llega Kowalski.

—Si que somos muy parecidos ¿De dónde dices que vienes? —pregunta Roy.

De repente el pingüino científico libera a su Poliwhirl que hace poco lo había evolucionado cuando capturo a los Sandshrew; el Pokémon de tipo agua ejecuta el movimiento de Pistola agua y después Kowalski lo atrapa.

En los pasillos del zoológico de central park el pingüino demente camina tranquilamente cuando sorpresivamente un Diglett salvaje aparece saliendo del concreto. Rico libera a su tipo normal-volador, el salvaje tipo tierra se esconde debajo de la tierra y después vuelve a salir un par de veces las cuales cansaron bastante a Pidgey por estar persiguiéndolo; el pingüino demente se cansa del jueguito de encuentren al Diglett así que saca a todos sus Pokémon para que ayudaran al tipo normal-volador a capturar ese tipo tierra. Luego de mucho esfuerzo y suerte el Pidgey por fin logra asestar un efectivo picotazo que deja al escurridizo tipo tierra fuera de combate lo que le permite al demente atraparlo con la Pokéball: el tipo normal-volador evoluciona.

En el habitad del canguro. Este lucha contra Hitmonlee y Hitmonchan; pero en cuanto llega el pingüino demente se acaba la diversión porque Pidgeotto con un efectivo Tornado los derrota a ambos.

—Oye maestro, me estaba divirtiendo con esos extraños —comenta Joey aun boxeando.

—No —dice tajante Rico.

En el habitad de cocodrilo. Tangela se localiza a unos centímetros del agua al mismo tiempo que es observado por Roger que piensa que esa cosa tiene vida; entonces llega Kowalski.

—¿Qué haces Roger? —pregunta el pingüino científico.

—Mira Kowalski, creo que esa cosa se movió —comenta el cocodrilo algo temeroso y sin dejar de mirar esa cosa.

Rápidamente Kowalski vuelve a sacar a su Pokémon tipo agua-hielo con el cual luego de un Rayo hielo logra atrapar al pokémon tipo planta.

—¿Pero que le hiciste a esa cosa?¿a dónde se fue? —cuestiona el cocodrilo sin saber qué es lo que pasa.

—No te preocupes Roger, solo lo capture —responde Kowalski.

En la oficina de Alice; Drowzee se localiza en la silla de la cuidadora de animales en plan "ola k ases", Alice por su parte llama por teléfono para comunicar su hallazgo.

—¿Y ya encontraste a que especie pertenece esa monstruosidad? —pregunta Alice por teléfono.

—No —responden por el teléfono.

—Inútil ¿para qué te pago? —se queja la cuidadora de animales.

—No me pagas —se quejan al otro lado de la línea.

En eso llega Kowalski con su Paras que con sus Esporas hace dormir a Alice; el pingüino científico captura al tipo psíquico luego de agredirlo con un Hidropulso de su Blastoise.

—Bien ya tengo a Drowzee —comenta Kowalski regresando a sus pokémon tipo bicho-planta y agua.

Rico por su lado se localiza en esos momentos en la espalda de Tauros, libera a su Snorlax para detener al otro pokémon normal pero este lo esquiva con facilidad, entonces decide utilizar a sus 3 tipo lucha: Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan y Primeape para rodear al Tauros y así detenerlo, funciona, luego de un par de ataques el pingüino demente logra capturar a Tauros.

En el habitad de los gorilas. Estos miran perplejos al pobre de Porygon que no sabe qué hacer o tan siquiera que pensar.

—¿Qué se supone que es esta cosa? —pregunta Bada.

—Pues no lo sé —responde Bing.

En eso llegan los 3 tipos lucha de Rico para herir al indefenso Porygon y Rico posteriormente lo atrapa; los gorilas siguen intrigados por la extraña cosa esa.

Enseguida comienza a oírse el canto de Jygglypuf, Rico vomita unas orejeras para no tener que escuchar el canto somnoliento del tipo normal-hada, en eso elige a Magnemite para atacar al mencionado pokémon con Eco metálico, acto seguido Jygglypuf cambia a Vozarrón que el tipo eléctrico-acero logra resistir y velozmente vuelve a usar el mismo movimiento de tipo acero; el tipo normal-hada realiza el ataque de Doble bofetón pero Magnemite ni se inmuta y después ejecuta el movimiento de impactrueno para causarle daño a su adversario: Rico termina atrapándolo y el tipo eléctrico-acero evoluciona.

No muy lejos de allí esta Clefairy la cual se adelanta a la batalla atacando por la espalda a Magneton con Fuerza lunar el cual aguanta perfectamente, acto seguido este realiza el movimiento de Eco metálico, el tipo hada se revé el siguiente ataque de su adversario usando su recurso de Doble equipo para que le resultara más difícil atinarle: pero no cuenta con que Magneton ahora sabe el movimiento de Bomba imán y con ese movimiento logra poner en aprietos a Clefairy; Rico por su parte aprovecha para capturarlo.

Mientras tanto Cabo tiene problemas: no ha podido en todo este tiempo derrotar a Chansey que nomás se queda parada sin hacer nada más que deseo a diestra y siniestra más protección a cada rato, mientras que el joven pingüino nomás se la pasa cambiando de movimiento haber cual logra derrotar a esa cosa de un solo golpe: pero nada de nada. Venusaur tiene sus látigos sepas rodeando a la tipo normal más sus drenadora pero ni se inmuta, Arbok usa colmillo hielo y ni se inmuta, Muk realiza bomba lobo y Chansey ni se inmuta, Weezing utiliza el movimiento de Gas venenoso pero la tipo normal ni se inmuta, Tentacruel con púas venenosas pero ni se inmuta, Vileplume junto con Victribeel realizan Rayo solar y Chansey sigue en lo suyo, Nidorino y nidorina realizan algún movimiento de tipo veneno, Butterfree se decanta por somnífero el cual falla, Golbat con pájaro osado, Breedrill ejecuta el movimiento de… en fin el caso es que Chansey cae de un a bocajarro de parte del Prime y Rico captura a Chansey.

—Oye Rico ese pokémon era mío —se queja el joven pingüino.

—Mío —responde Rico.

—Bueno, vamos pues por más Pokémon —es lo que dice Cabo.

Entonces los 2 pingüinos se van a buscar más Pokémon. Encuentran después a Farferch´d con su linda cara de "mátenme" y a un Doduo; Rico usa a Meowth en su tarea a capturar a Doduo y en esa batalla ambos evolucionan a Persian y Dodrio respectivamente y al final Rico lo atrapa meintras que Cabo atrapa al otro tipo normal-volador con la ayuda de su Lickitung: su único Pokémon que no es del tipo veneno, atrapado hace poco, el cual uso su lengua para degustar… digo acabar con el sabroso Farferch´d; otro Pokémon que no es tipo veneno que Cabo captura.

Mientras tanto en el habitad de los simios. Ambos primates están anonadados por la presencia de los Exeggcute allí en plan "solo existir sin hacer absolutamente nada" los cuales de forma misteriosa evolucionan a una palmera… este a un Exeggutor que ni idea de cómo logra evolucionar de la nada.

—¿Y tú que crees que sea esta cosa Phil—pregunta Mason.

El simio que no habla solo alza sus hombros para detonar que no sabe que es esa cosa. En eso llega Kowalski con su pokémon de tipo agua-hielo: Dewgong quien hace poco evoluciono, Rayo hielo y a atrapar a Exeggutor en un 2 por 3. Luego el pingüino científico se va sin esperar preguntas.

—Oye pingüino espera ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?! —Mason trata de hacerle la pregunta pero es demasiado tarde; ya se fue.

Más tarde el pingüino demente logra ubicar a Kangaskhan en el habitad de las tejones; Becky y Stacy están jugando con a cría de la tipo normal.

—Es muy bonito y adorable —es lo que dice Becky de la cría de Kangaskhan.

—Si que lo es, enserio que se parece a su madre —comenta Stacy causando que se avergonzada la tipo normal.

En eso llega Hitmonlee con un Doble patada que le causa mucho daño a la tipo Normal y para colmo su pequeña cría no resiste el ataque: lo que causa la furia de Kangaskhan. Al instante ejecuta un poderoso Sorpresa sobre el tipo lucha y después un crítico Doble filo que debilita al Hitmonlee; Rico regresa a la pokémon a su pokémon de tipo lucha y después libera a su tipo eléctrico-acero recién evolucionado.

—Oye rico ten más cuidado —se queja Becky.

—Si, puedes lastimar a alguien con esa cosa—responde Stacy.

Rico las ignora por completo, intenta capturar a la tipo normal en una pokéball pero no resulta a la primera y ordena a su Magneton ejecutar el movimiento de Eco metálico, la Kangaskhan utiliza su recurso de Sorpresa para hace retroceder a Magneton lo suficiente como para no poder esquivar a tiempo un Hueso boomerang de parte de Cubone que aparece al instante: el tipo eléctrico-acero es debilitado. Enseguida el pingüino demente saca a su Tauros y también a Snorlax para hacerle frente a esos 2 pokémon; Cubone se pone a la par con el desafío al poder evolucionar al instante a Marowak: Él junto a los otros 3 pokémon de tipo normal realizaron al mismo tiempo Terremoto, provocando un gran temblor en todo el zoológico: causando la molestia de cierto pokémon. Lo que causa la distracción de Marowak; Rico aprovecha para atrapar a la tipo normal y sacar a todos sus pokémon para hacer más fácil la captura del tipo tierra

En eso Skipper pasa al lado de un camión, se pregunta sobre si será verdad lo del rumor, mira debajo del vehículo y no encuentra al susodicho legendario de tipo psíquico: pero encuentra la masterball y eso ya es ganancia. El pingüino líder se encuentra con el pingüino demente cuando de repente empieza a "temblar" pero solo es Onix que sale del concreto: mide muchos metros de altura.

—¡Alto! —comenta Rico

—Así es, es momento de darle con todo —responde Skipper.

El pingüino líder libera a su Haunter, Dragonair, Scyther, Charizard, Graveler, Machoke, Eevee , entre otros mientras que Rico saca a su Hitmonchan, Pidgeotto, Raichu, entre otro.

—¡Vamos Haunter Bola sombra! —Ordena el pingüino líder— Charizard, Tajo aéreo.

—Cola férrea—Ordena Rico a su pokémon inicial de tipo eléctrico que lo había evolucionado hace poco.

Onix sin compasión derrota a la mayoría de todo los Pokémon hasta el tipo normal-volador cae ante su Avalancha: mientras cae evoluciona a Pidgey y ejecuta el ataque de Pajar osado sobre el ya cansado Onix; Skpper decide atraparlo.

—Buen trabajo Rico ¿quieres a Graveler y Machoke? —pregunta el pingüino líder.

—Si —responde el pingüino demente.

Enseguida el tipo lucha evoluciona a Machamp y el tipo roca-tierra a Golem.

—Lo sospeche desde un principio, esos Pokémon solo evolucionan por intercambio —comenta Skipper.

Más tarde. Skipper le entrega a su tipo fantasma-veneno para que Cabo recibiera a Gengar y Kowalski intercambia su Slobrow recién evolucionado por Alakazam. Entonces los 4 pinguinos deciden volver a unirse.

—Y ¿cómo les va? —pregunta Skipper.

—Pues bien, acabo de obtener a Poliwrath y si mal lo recuerdo creo que es tipo agua-lucha—responde Kowalski.

—Y yo ahora tengo a todo los tipo veneno de la primera generación —informa el joven Cabo.

—Voltorb —Rico sujeta al tipo eléctrico en lugar de una pokéball y se electrocuta.

—Ten cuidado Rico —se preocupa Cabo.

—Si —responde Rico; el pokémon evoluciona y Eletrode ejecuta Autodestrucción.

—Bueno creo que son todo lo Pokémon ¿verdad? —Cuestiona Skipper.

—Pues no, aun me falta Hypno, Kingler, Rhydon, Rapidash, Seaking y de capturar me falta… ¿se acuerdan si siempre si capture a Horse y Staryu? —informa el pingüino científico haciendo algo de memoria del día de hoy.

—Hay Kowalski tenias que arruinarlo ¿verdad —se queja el pingüino líder.

En eso aparecen las 2 aves legendarias restante: Zapdos y Articuno.

—Y hablando de faltar, no podían faltar lo legendario —comenta Skpper.

En eso Cabo saca a su Gengar, Kowalski a Golduck, Rico a Raichu y Skipper a Dragonair. Articuno empieza a congelar todo el lugar mientras que Zapdos hace que aparezcan nubes negras en el cielo además de que los truenos se hacen oír demasiado fuertes.

—Muy bien muchachos es hora de capturar legendarios —comenta Skipper —Adelante Dragonair ¡Carga dragón!

—Bola sombra —ordena Cabo a su pokémon tipo fantasma-veneno.

—¡Rayo! —le grita Rico a su Raichu.

—Golduck ¡Cabezazo zen! —ordena Kowalski a su Pokémon de tipo agua.

Enseguida el tipo dragón golpea al legendario de tipo hielo-volador; Zapdos por su parte con un criticó Rayo que hasta paraliza a su contrincante: Dragonair siendo un intenso deseo de superarse para poder vencer a sus legendarios adversaros, por fin logra evolucionar a su etapa final: Dragonite y al instante ejecuta el movimiento de Danza dragón y golpea con todas sus fuerzas a Zapdos con Enfado; tiene que usar respiro para seguir en batalla. Pero un poderoso Rayo hielo de parte de Articuno es más que suficiente para debilitar a Dragonite y este cae debilitado.

—Con que esas tenemos —Skipper libera a su Pokémon más fuerte — ¡Moltres yo te elijo!

El legendario de tipo Hielo logra congelar a Gengar; así que Cabo decide llamar a 2 de su Pokémon de una buena vez.

—Nidoking y Nidoqueen ¡llego el momento de entrar en escena! —el joven pingüino saca a sus 2 Pokémon de tipo tierra.

—¡Seadra a luchar! —Kowalski libera al campo de batalla otro Pokémon de tipo agua— foco interno e hidrobomba!

Zapdos con un poderoso Rayo debilita al tipo agua de Kowalski.

—Bien… Alakazam yo te elijo —sentencia Kowalski — Paz mental a todo lo que das

Articuno logra debilitar al Pokémon eléctrico de Rico.

—Arcanine y NInetales —el pingüIno demente escoge a sus 2 Pokémon de fuego— ¡Lanzallamas!

— Starmie a combatir —el pingüino científico saca a su Pokémon de tipo agua-psíquico— Giro rápido.

—Adelante Ditto transfórmate en algún Pokémon de tipo veneno y ataca con cualquier movimiento de tipo veneno—ordena Cabo a su pokémon de tipo normal.

—Parasect sal al campo de batalla —Kowalski por fin llama a un Pokémon que no es de tipo agua— ¡Esporas!

Así entre los 4 lograron hacerles frente a las 2 aves legendarios; Skipper al final logra capturar a ambas.

—Si ¡triunfamos! —dice Cabo con felicidad.

—Un momento —Rico se acuerda de algo

—Rico tiene razón aun nos faltan varios Pokémon.

—¿Que? ¡Todavía! —se queja Skipper.

En eso aparecen enfrente de ellos Jynix, Electrabuzz y Magmar.

—Bueno solo una última vez ¡Flareon yo te elijo! —Skipper llama su evolucion de Eevee de tipo fuego.

—De acuerdo ¡Vaporeon tu momento llego —Kowalksi también hace lo propio con su evolución de Eevee.

—¡Jolteon —El pingüino demente también tiene su evolución de Eeeve pero de tipo eléctrico.

Luego de la captura. En el laboratorio de Kowalski; este por fin regresa a todo los Pokémon de vuelta a la realidad ritual donde pertenecen.

—Fearrow, Clefable, Dugtrio, Raticate y Sandslash, bien creo que esos fueron los últimos —comenta el pingüino científico.

—Oye Skipper ¿y siempre si obtuviste a Gyarados?

—Este… —el pingüino líder se acuerda que de la frustración pateo al pescado inútil por no poder evolucionar y pasa lo que tiene que pasar— Si.

—Mewtwo —recuerda Rico.

—Es cierto ¡nos olvidamos del Pokémon 150! —grita Kowalski de la desesperación.

—Como sea, megaevolucon y nos lo echamos a la bolsa —Responde Skipper

Luego de una épica batalla con Mewtwo con mega evoluciones de Charizard Y, Blaistoise, Venusaur y Pidgeot, el legendario de tipo psiquico es capturado por el pingüino líder con la masterball.

—Listo ya nonos falta ninguno —comenta Skipper.

—151 —responde el pingüino demente.

—Nos olvidamos de adorable de Mew —es lo que dice el joven Cabo.

—No, ya lo registre por suerte en la Pokédex —informa Kowalski.

—Maestros Pokémon con Pokérap —el pingüino demente se pone a cantar.

—Buen trabajo Kowalski, ahora sí que ya terminamos con esta aventura de Pokémon y ahora si ya no quiero saber más sobre los monstruos de bolsillo —se expresa muy cansado de esta aventura el pingüino líder.

—Oigan —aparece Julien con su inicial de tipo fuego de la segunda generación —mi chilaquil comenzó a brillar y cambio de forma ¿eso es bueno?

—¡Kowalski! —empieza a gritar Skipper.

El fin.

* * *

El adios:

La verdad que pensaba hacer un Drabble pero posterior me di cuenta que el fanfic daba mucho material (de hecho le meti super-nitro-turbo a la historia); despues de mucho meditarlo y pensarlo he decidido dejar el fanfic para siempre. Es por eso que termine con muchas de mis histoiras en los ultimos dias, asi que solo me resta decirles que si: ¡Esta es mi ultimo fanfic!, quiza sea "temporal" pero no cuenten con mi regreso, la mera verdad que ya no me interesa volver. y pues espero que les guste este ultimo one-shot: una ultima y nos vamos... adios a todos, fue un placer, 123PomRodriguezAccion se despide y hasta luego.


End file.
